En el ultimo momento dudas
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Un año haciendo de espía, y justo en el último momento, cuando puede entregarlos... duda. Peter sabe que ésta es su última oportunidad, si ellos mueren por su culpa, él ya no podrá volver. Bellatrix sospecha, y no está dispuesta a una traición. [Oneshot]


**N/A: Bueno, este mini-fic se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración. El protagonista será Peter, pero luego aparecerá... ¡Bellatrix! (¿quién si no?), que siempre da un aire de peligro a las historias. Así que aquí os dejo, espero que os guste el fic y que me dejéis reviews con críticas constructivas... Bss, Joanne**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparece en esta historia es mío ¬¬ Es decepcionante, lo sé, pero todos son de JK Rowling.**

**EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO... DUDAS **

Lo ha conseguido.

Una tenue sonrisa alumbra su rostro, pero desaparece rápido, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

¿Y ahora qué?

Sabe que debería desaparecerse de inmediato para llegar hasta el Señor Oscuro. Le está esperando desde hace mucho. Él esperaba esta oportunidad para matar a los Potter. Sólo tiene que cerrar la mano, y ya los tendrá. Pero él tiene que hablar.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo? El traidor que hay entre las filas del Lado Oscuro es quien ha condenado a muerte a quienes pensaba salvar.

Fue gracias a ese espía por lo que él ahora es el guardián secreto... a él y a la ingenuidad de Sirius.

¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que él no puede ser peligroso?

Eso cambiará, sin duda... Es sobre lo único que no tiene dudas.

Porque cuando él hable, Lily y James no tendrán ni la más mínima posibilidad de salvar a su retoño. No sobrevivirán.

Y será por su culpa.

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, haciéndole estremecerse.

Culpa...

Nunca ha sido muy valiente, él lo sabe, pero pocas veces ha escuchado algo que le provoque tanto miedo. Porque la culpa no es rápida, sino dolorosa... y te consume muy, muy lentamente.

¿Hay tiempo para echarse atrás?

Podría huir... ya no volvería a hacer de espía. Se refugiaría con la Orden del Fénix, y esperaría. Esperaría a que Voldemort no le encontrara, y a que sus amigos no descubrieran la marca grabada en su antebrazo.

Escondido como una vulgar rata.

De todas formas siempre lo había sido... aquel animal incluso lo eligió. No tenía de que avergonzarse. Las ratas eran supervivientes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus cavilaciones, sabía que nunca conseguiría escapar de él. Si lo traicionaba, Voldemort lo

perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Aunque lo parecía, no tenía ningún as en la manga. Él no lo mataría, porque si no el secreto de dónde estaban los Potter se perdería... pero lo torturaría, lo torturaría hasta que no tuviese más remedio que hablar.

Al final le sacaría el secreto, y entonces lo mataría con placer.

Se sentó en el sofá, psíquicamente agotado. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era pensar.

Remus siempre le había dicho que confiase en sí mismo... ¿tendría razón? ¿Conseguiría aguantar la tortura sin traicionarse como guardián secreto? Lo dudaba. Remus era más valiente que él, más fuerte. Él no era como su amigo.

Si tuviera honor, se suicidaría en ese mismo instante, y con él, su secreto desaparecería. Voldemort nunca lograría encontrar a los Potter.

Pero tampoco tenía valor para eso. Era un cobarde.

Él nunca había querido llegar a esta situación. Bajo ningún concepto había querido la muerte de sus amigos de infancia por su culpa.

Sólo quería algo de poder... sólo un poco, para ser reconocido como Peter, para que lo respetaran. Siempre había sido "el amigo torpe de James y Sirius", pero nunca Peter... nunca Peter.

¿Era tan difícil de comprender?

Y por eso ahora estaba en esa situación. ¿Tendrían que morir ellos para alcanzar lo que él quería?

Ahogó un sollozo.

Los había traicionado conscientemente. No iba a llorar ahora por haber perdido el control.

Por lo menos en eso demostraría que era un Gryffindor.

Su tripa se contrajo al sentir una mano fría en su hombro. Le apretó éste un poco, con determinación.

Ella no. Ella aquí no.

-Hola, Peter – susurró una voz sensual y femenina – La puerta estaba abierta.

Él no se había dejado la puerta abierta. Ella la había abierto.

-¿No dices nada?

La mano seguía en su cuello, sin moverse. Bellatrix sintió como el hombre tragaba saliva, y soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te asustas? No estarás nervioso porque haya venido, ¿no? – preguntó, con preocupación fingida.

Peter sabía que ella no se preocupaba por nada. Era temeraria... y eso era lo que la hacía tan peligrosa.

Se levantó del sofá, escapando de la mano de la mujer. Se volvió para mirarla y retrocedió torpemente.

Una vez más se sorprendió de la belleza salvaje de la mujer. Pelo negro, liso, por la cintura... Su cara enmarcada por esas cejas arqueadas, que le dotaban de una expresión algo irónica en todo momento. Los ojos con forma de almendra, grises oscuro, en los que bailaba febril el fanatismo. Y esos labios gruesos, sensuales y rosados.

La túnica negra se ceñía en torno a su vientre, haciéndola más grácil y esbelta aún.

Siempre que la contemplaba veía a Sirius, y eso lo trastornaba profundamente. Era como si ella estuviera ahí para recordarle que estaba traicionando a sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bellatrix? – exigió Peter, pero su voz tembló, haciendo que no fuera para nada amenazante.

-Estaba preocupada, ¿sabes? – comentó sonriendo con malicia, con la cabeza algo ladeada – Según mis cálculos, el encantamiento _Fidelius_ debería de haber acabado hace quince minutos ya, pero tú no has ido a ver a nuestro Señor. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

Peter balbuceó, pero la mirada de Bellatrix le hizo entender que no estaba para tonterías.

-Pensaba – murmuró, retrocediendo aún más.

Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa, aunque esta vez ya no tenía nada de divertida.

-¿Y no puedo saber en qué?

Peter se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando su mente. La mujer no debía descubrir nada.

-Tal vez pueda adivinarlo, ¿no? – dijo, y fingió pensar un poco. Luego clavó de nuevo sus ojos como dardos en Peter – Dudas. Tienes miedo. Si cruzas la línea que te propones cruzar nunca más volverás a ser inocente. ¿Es eso?

Bellatrix rió, de nuevo recuperando su terrorífico buen humor.

-¿Para qué te preocupas, Peter? Nunca has sido inocente... ni siquiera cuando eras pequeño. Oh, si, me fijé en ti. Todavía recuerdo como mirabas a mi primo... le tenías envidia. Mucha, mucha envidia.

El rostro de Peter permanecía impenetrable, pero estaba lívido y goterones de sudor le rodaban por la frente.

-De todas formas eso no es lo que me preocupa – siguió Bellatrix, sentándose en el orejero donde Peter había estado antes – No me gusta que los cobardes piensen, Peter. Normalmente lo hacen cuando van a traicionar, ¿sabes? Tú eres un cobarde... solo hay que sumar uno y uno.

No sabía de dónde la había sacado, pero ella ya tenía la varita en la mano.

No le dio buena espina.

-Tengo que decir que te has arriesgado mucho... Mi primo sospecha mucho, tú mismo lo dijiste. Sabe que hay un traidor entre sus filas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras huido y él hubiese venido? Se preocuparía un poco al no encontrarte, Peter.

-También lo hubiese hecho si hubiese ido a ver a nuestro Señor. Tampoco me hubiese encontrado aquí – se atrevió a decir Peter, con una voz extrañamente aguda.

Bellatrix volvió a reír, jugueteando con la varita.

-Sí, supongo que esta vez tienes razón. Al final me temo que Sirius te encontrará – comentó la mujer, aunque la verdad es que en su voz no había ni rastro de preocupación– Los únicos que saben del cambio de guardián son los Potter, que morirán hoy mismo, y mi querido primo. Tendrás que acabar con él si no quieres que descubran tu juego.

Bellatrix cruzó las piernas con elegancia, sin dejar de mirar a Peter. Su varita ahora había dejado de moverse, y esperaba firme en la mano derecha de la mujer, esperando a que ésta hiciese uso de ella.

-Arrodíllate.

Peter se revolvió inquieto, sin decidirse a obedecer.

-Ya sabes que no puedo matarte, Peter, así que puedes tranquilizarte si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero demostrarte cómo hacemos las cosas cuando alguien no quiere hablar. Arrodíllate.

Algo indeciso, pero sabiendo que sino la maldición _Imperius_ le haría obedecerla, bajó primero temblando una rodilla y luego la otra. Se quedó ahí, sin levantar la vista del suelo. No quería ver la sonrisa en los sugerentes labios de Bellatrix.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad. Sé que no servirá que una vez me hayas dicho donde están los Potter se lo diga _yo_ a nuestro Señor, puesto que no soy el guardián secreto, pero... bueno, sólo eso, curiosidad. No quiero que me mientas, de todas formas – se quedó en silencio, pensativa – No creo que conozcas esta maldición, Peter, porque es muy antigua, pero te explicaré las normas. Es como un juego, ya verás. Si tú no hablas, tu boca se llenará de tu propia sangre. Si mientes, también, y si dudas, también. Como ves, sólo te queda decir la verdad, y rápido. Otra cosa... la maldición actúa sola, pero si haces las cosas demasiado aburridas yo también puedo intervenir, ¿comprendes? – la mujer interpretó el lloriqueo del hombre como un sí – Bien, empecemos.

Tan asustado estaba que no alcanzó a escuchar las palabras que susurró Bellatrix.

-Primera pregunta, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué te has retrasado?

Peter intentó mantenerse en silencio, pero cuando sintió el corte en su lengua y la sangre manando de él, no pudo evitar gritar. Escupió la sangre, manchándose la barbilla y la túnica.

-Asqueroso... – masculló Bellatrix, poniendo una mueca – Te dije que tenías que ser rápido. Otro oportunidad, Peter, ¿por qué no fuiste a ver al Señor Oscuro cuando terminó el encantamiento?

-Pensaba – exclamó Peter al sentir el segundo corte. De sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas de dolor, que se mezclaban con la sangre que escupía cada pocos segundos.

-Nos ibas a traicionar – escupió Bella, adelantándose a la maldición. Movió un poco la varita provocando en la lengua del hombre un corte un poco más profundo que los demás - ¡Te ibas a echar atrás! ¿Por qué?

-S-son mis amigos.

-No tienes amigos, Peter, no seas idiota. Hace mucho que dejaste de tenerlos.

El hombre sollozaba y gemía de dolor... Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, y mientras, los pequeños cortes se multiplicaban en su lengua. Ya no se molestaba a escupir la sangre. Ésta resbalaba por su barbilla al salir de la boca, y caía al suelo, donde ya se habían formado pequeños charcos.

-Traicionas por los que has traicionado, Peter. Eres un cobarde, y ya no vas a poder abandonar este lado. ¿Por qué no lo admites? ¡Estas atado al Lado Oscuro!

Bellatrix se puso en pie, y avanzó hacia el hombre, riéndose.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Peter? – preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos con un deje de locura.

El hombre asintió muchas veces, murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

Gritó cuando sintió otro corte.

-Los gestos no valen. ¡Dilo en voz alta! ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¡Si! – exclamó, casi sin voz.

-Me encanta escuchar eso... – susurró, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer – Y ahora Peter, ¿dónde están los Potter?

Apenas hubo un segundo de silencio; luego Peter dijo.

-En el Valle de Godric, están en el valle de Godric.

-Perfecto – dijo Bellatrix – Estoy segura de que puedes especificar mucho más Peter, pero con esto valdrá por ahora. ¡Uy!

La varita se le había caído al suelo.

Y la maldición, obedeciendo a ésta como si la caída solo hubiese sido un movimiento inusitadamente violento, provocó que Peter gritara de dolor.

-Lo siento – comentó Bella fríamente mientras recogía la varita – Se me cayó.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Peter, éste estaba escupiendo un trozo de lengua, no más grande que una uña.

-¿Duele? Me imagino que sí – murmuró, deteniendo la maldición – Hay que ir a ver al Señor Oscuro; ya nos hemos entretenido demasiado. ¡Deja de llenar todo de sangre!

Peter, aterrorizado, se puso una mano en la boca, y la sangre empezó a resbalar entre sus dedos.

Bellatrix alzó la varita y limpió toda la sangre que había caído al suelo.

-Dejemos que mi primo se preocupe cuando venga aquí y vea que no estás... Te habrás ido sin señal de lucha. ¿Tú que crees? Yo creo que se dará cuenta de que eres _t_ el traidor. Irá a buscar a su amiguito, y ya estará muerto. Luego te buscará a ti para vengarse.

Bellatrix dio la espalda a Peter, y le miró por encima de su hombro. Un mechón oscuro de su pelo rozaba su mejilla, dándole un aire de inocencia.

-Pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Mi Señor necesitaba saber donde están los Potter de tu propia lengua... o de lo que queda de ella – comentó entre risas.

La punta de su pie aplastó el trozo de lengua que había quedado en el suelo.

-Levántate.

Peter obedeció, convulsionándose de vez en cuando por los sollozos.

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un traidor._


End file.
